


睡了头牌之后

by santushichuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 《魔法界有毒吧》番外【预警】现代AU站街文学器大活好头牌狗x误入红灯区清纯女大学生（？）莉
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	睡了头牌之后

草。  
如果再让她重新选一次——  
他妈的，是手机不好玩还是番剧不好看了，一个阿宅不好好呆在寝室当她的电信二区猎马人，怎么就让那几个狼女一激就撂下了“毕业之前来一次喝大酒蹦大迪最好顺道睡个帅哥”的狠话，偏偏为难自己跟现充们凑热闹泡什么吧——这就是报应啊。  
洗手间的门被敲得砰砰作响，克莉丝多咬着嘴唇紧皱眉头，仰头往后靠着墙以试图减缓晕眩之感，可惜就算她还能在尚未彻底发作的药性下勉强维持神智，却根本无法忽视那股伴随着误饮的下药酒下肚、随着时间缓慢蒸腾扩散的热意，以及那分明陌生、但万本言情小说的阅历早已清楚告诉她——那阵来自身体深处的名字空虚渴望是什么……  
是的，就如同狗血小言的经典桥段一般——她在酒吧被人下药了，亏得及时反应过来慌不择路躲进厕所才得以片刻喘息，而罪魁祸首那个猥琐男正在外边咣咣地砸门。  
她身上那件薄薄的吊带小黑裙已经被汗水浸得贴在胸前背后，绸缎质地的裙边更是早被她狠狠攥在手里捏出道道惨不忍睹的褶子——克莉丝多发誓她也不想这样，这可是她衣柜里唯一一件合算下来超过人民币四位数的衣服——还是想当初为高中毕业聚会咬牙狠心买的，至今已伴随她在大学期间八成以上需要打扮的场合，哪怕旧是旧了点，但她还准备用它度过大学毕业的聚餐呢……  
敲门的声音越发响亮，其中更是逐渐夹杂了着急上厕所不明群众的焦急脏话，克莉丝多双臂撑着洗手台打开龙头使劲冲了把脸，接着对镜望着其中面色绯红满额汗水的自己的脸深吸一口气，再弯腰脱了高跟鞋拎在手里，咬了咬牙回身开门，也顾不上去找那盯上她的贱男人身在何处，只闷着脑袋就往酒吧外面冲。  
玻璃门一开一合的功夫，夜晚微凉的风已猝不及防扑在脸上驱散了少许热度，她稍微清醒了点却不敢停，体表的降温却反倒令胃里那股逐渐流淌到四肢百骸的绵软劲儿愈发明显了，克莉丝多只能凭着记忆和直觉努力往来时的方向跌跌撞撞地逃，直到光着脚丫子拐过一条小巷时眼前一花，来不及反应鼻子和胸部已经同时撞上了一堵肉墙。  
也就是这一撞，顿时把她本就残存不多的理智给全撞飞了。  
“……嘶——哎？”  
男人也是惊讶到慢了半拍，刚看到对方是女性，那一声条件反射的痛呼都出了口才奇怪地转了个弯收回，低了头才发现那女孩脚上根本没有自己预想中的大杀器细跟鞋，而对方已经踩着他的脚一头扎进他的胸前，毫不客气拿脸蹭来蹭去。  
“喂，你这小家伙——”为了防止她贴着自己刺溜滑到地上去，男人哭笑不得赶紧扶住克莉丝多的肩膀，这时从她来的方向却又有一个男子追上来，二话不说上来就要拽已经半昏迷状态的少女，嘴上假惺惺地笑道：“谢了兄弟，我这女朋友总是乱跑，劳你费心——”  
然而男人不咸不淡地瞥他一眼，手臂一揽黑发少女的腰身，抱她转了半圈就轻易躲开了对方的咸猪手，用似笑非笑的轻蔑眼神在那张平平无奇甚至几分猥琐的脸上扫过：“你女朋友？”  
说完，男人又低头轻轻掰过克莉丝多的下巴，在看见一张精致漂亮的小脸时不免眼前微亮——并非单纯被容貌吸引，好看的女人他见得多，只是这女孩的模样总让他有种亲切之感，再加上她紧贴着他无意识磨蹭的动作以及口唇间透着股甜腻味的浅浅吐息，至此男人心里早已经有数，再抬起头目光已如刀锋犀利刺去，吐出几个冷冰冰又刻薄的字：  
“凭你也配，滚。”  
这个点还混迹此处的哪有几个良善之辈，就算偶有小白兔误入也多半被吃了个骨头不剩——就比如险些惨遭毒手的克莉丝多，而抱着她的男人一句话戳穿了对方“捡尸”的龌蹉意图让她姑且逃过一劫，只是到底是不是才出虎穴又入狼窟，谁知道呢……  
“唔……难受……我想……”  
克莉丝多使劲嗅着对方衣襟上的淡淡气息，是烟草残留在衣物上的味道，闻多了嗓子还有些沙沙刺刺的痒意，但奇怪的是这种常出现在油腻大肚男身上、平时她一察觉就恨不得捏住鼻子躲得远远的气味，此刻居然神奇地像是毒品一样令人上瘾沉沦，更勾起她压抑许久的渴望——  
更别提男人还在听到她含糊嘟囔后扑哧一笑，温热的气流洒在克莉丝多耳畔令她下腹一酸，瞬间好像有种类似于大姨妈到来却又不太像的热流向下涌去——  
“想什么？”  
男人阅人无数，只一眼就看出这被下药挣扎的小东西还是个生涩娇嫩的雏，也正因如此才决定给她解了围再稍稍逗弄几下就放她走，不料女孩突然反过来抱住他的腰，胸前一对虽然不大却也形状漂亮的乳儿隔着薄薄的裙子紧紧贴着他，整个人使劲往他身上窜。乌黑湿润的眼珠充满渴求望进沉沉深灰色的瞳孔：“想……想要你上我。”  
“别闹了，小家伙。”男人被她给逗笑了，“我知道你是一时猎奇才跑到这种地方，乖，把鞋穿上，我帮你叫个计程车。”  
然而克莉丝多闻言拼命摇头：“不！我不回去！”  
“为什么不回去？”男人很是耐心半扶半抱支撑她无力的身体，又重新打量了一番她的模样，大致估算着这小东西的年龄：“你还是个学生吧？怎么，难道是失恋了出来买醉？被个渣男伤了心，就要这么糟蹋自己？”  
话说到后面的时候，男人的语气已经带上几分连他自己都没意识到的愠怒，克莉丝多却茫然望着他深不见底的灰色眼眸：“啊？什么渣男……老子母胎单身啊……”  
“那你——就要跟随便遇上的男人上床？”  
“随便？……哪有随便？”少女更加疑惑不解，“当然是因为你漂亮才想和你做啊，而且瞅着还有点眼熟……谈恋爱那么没意思，要从零开始找一个男的还要从牵手循序渐进，搞不好还分手闹得要死要活——太麻烦了，果然还是一夜情来得实在……与其将来跟一个不可能方方面面尽如人意的家伙将就着接吻做爱什么的，还不如和你呢，至少你好看……”  
“……”男人被她扭曲的择偶观愣是惊得半天没说出话，另一方面也因为听到对方同样对自己有莫名的熟悉感而有种说不出的欣喜，最终憋不住按着额角失笑，勾起克莉丝多的下巴突然覆上她的嘴唇，舌头灵活撬开少女因惊愕而僵硬的牙关侵入到内部，一番唇舌纠缠将她吻得身子发软呼吸困难后退开，低笑问道：“如何？跟你想象中‘和男人接吻的感觉’比起来？”  
“……还、还行。”克莉丝多靠在他肩上迷迷糊糊地答，顿了一下又改口，小声呐呐：“其实、比想象中还好点……”  
男人又笑了：“那么，我可以理解成是想继续的意思？”  
他可是处于好意才再三确认，可惜药性已经彻底发挥的克莉丝多哪顾得上那么多，听他废话那么多早就不耐烦，干脆自己动手就在街上迫不及待解起了人家的扣子，男人被她猴急的动作弄得好笑，也是为避免自己当街被扒裤子连忙按住她的手，低头看着那娇艳欲滴的小脸蛋心里也是顺眼到不行，又在克莉丝多嘴唇上亲了一下，最后打横抱起她大步走进了更深的暗处：  
“给过你很多次机会，现在可没得反悔了——提前说声多谢惠顾，可爱的小家伙。”  
…………  
…………  
在克莉丝多半梦半醒的记忆中，她认为自己昨晚只是和一个帅得惊天地泣鬼神的美男来了一次阴差阳错的一夜情而已。  
虽然前情提要不堪回首，酒精加上春药的后劲也令她头痛欲裂，但那一夜疯狂的性爱还是深深刻在了她的脑海之中——确实体验甚妙，也不知是她点子好还是什么，无意勾搭上的炮友居然不仅模样俊俏，在床上也是集温柔与生猛与一身，该柔的时候柔，该刚的时候绝不含糊，饶是她这种破处的都几乎没遭到什么罪，甚至让本意起床一拍两散的她都想留下这个极品男人的联系方式，好往后有机会再来一、一……  
当然，这种想法，也就仅限于她这美妙的初夜过后醒来前几分钟而已。  
因为当她彻底醒过来——看见枕边摆着的账单的一瞬间，那种淫荡的念头就跟随理智的回归而瞬间飞到九霄云外了。  
“——卧槽！你他妈为什么不早说——你居然是个男公关？！”  
而现在，那个刚拿了她一血、床技满点的帅哥正悠闲坐在酒店房间的沙发上吐着烟圈，闻言还无辜冲她歪头眨眼：“我也没说我昨晚是在猎艳啊，而且我已经退让一步了——换了别人都得是先给钱的，那么麻烦结一下帐，刷卡还是现金？顺便一说，房费也是你负责出喔。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“——你TM这是欺诈！”  
男人看她一眼，冷笑：“所以，你是想白嫖？”  
这种以为约炮结果变成嫖娼的局面是克莉丝多怎么都料不到的，她又气又慌心都凉了半截，对方不紧不慢拿出手机，克莉丝多惊悚地发现上面居然登录着她自己的社交账号，屏幕上正弹出一个准备群发的对话框，而输入栏里赫然是——  
“别！有话好说你先住手！我、我暂时没那么多钱——给我一点时间，我肯定会还上的！你把照片删掉！”  
“抱歉，概不赊账。”男人幽幽开口，紧跟着嗤笑一声：“我翻了你的手机，能存有名校校长私人号码的人，会拿不出这点小钱？还是说，需要我挨个给你通讯录里的人发条短信，让他们帮你凑钱？”  
这人不仅趁她睡觉拍了照片，还拿她指纹解锁了手机，甚至把老邓的联系方式给弄去了——克莉丝多一瞬间只剩万念俱灰，终于憋不住腿一软瘫坐在地毯上，绝望地求饶：“不要！我、我是孤儿院出来的，只是邓布利多先生资助的学生而已，要是他知道这件事我就……求求你别告诉他！”  
“哦？那你欠我的债又该怎么算？”男人冷冰冰地俯视她，在其准备开口之前又补上一句，“可别说什么攒钱慢慢还给我之类的鬼话。”  
刚要这么说的克莉丝多蔫蔫垂下头去，因此才错过了男人眼里一瞬间没藏住的憋笑戏谑，只听他清冷的嗓音忽然命令道：“过来。”  
命门全掌握在人家手里，克莉丝多就是再不愿也只能磨磨蹭蹭站起来走过去，一靠近就被男人一把拉过到腿上，不见他如何动作，克莉丝多却觉得胸前骤然一凉，低头发现自己裙子背后的拉链已经不知何时被拉开，雪白的胸脯染着几点昨晚留下的纵欲痕迹袒露在两人眼前——如果是之前她还会觉得羞涩，而现在只剩下无边悔恨。  
“……啊！”  
尚在出神，一侧的小小乳尖就被男人不轻不重捏在手里，之前被对方吮吸舔咬得过分，现在更是敏感得一碰就疼，克莉丝多却完全不敢反抗他的动作，只能在当对方将另一只手伸入裙摆时蔫蔫地小声推阻：“别、别这样……”  
“为什么？你昨晚不很喜欢的吗，还缠着我不放——”男人深灰色的眼中笑意盈盈，他凭借高超的技巧令对方不由自主颤颤发抖，却得到了少女委委屈屈的哭腔：“跟你做那么贵，本来就还不起，我真的没钱……求你放过我吧……”  
男人：“……”  
“想的倒美，听好了，这是抵债。”他被她的不解风情气得一噎，手在不盈一握的细腰上使劲捏了一把，掐得克莉丝多吃痛皱眉，随后又推着令她从自己膝上滑落，待到衣襟大开露着一对原本雪白无瑕、如今已被玩弄得遍布吻痕胸乳的少女懵圈跪坐在地上，男人暗沉的眸光从粉嫩挺翘的乳尖不留痕迹掠过，才貌似不屑一哼，掀开睡袍用下巴指了指下身那根蛰伏状态依然形状可观的肉物，冷冷道：“给不起钱的话，肉偿也不是不可以，之前伺候得你倒是舒服，现在可轮到你了——喏，舔吧。”  
克莉丝多呆呆地望着他良久，老半天仿佛才反应过来对方说了什么，嘴巴刚张开想说什么却被男人一个看似轻飘飘实则威胁的冷漠眼神噎住，表情为难僵持着过了好一会儿，最后还是犹豫着慢慢攀上他的膝盖，双手犹豫了一下带着丁点颤抖握上半软的阴茎，头凑过去很是生涩迟疑地伸出舌尖，在颜色红艳的龟头上碰了一小下，然后迅速抬起头，眼巴巴看着他。  
说了“舔吧”……还真就只是舔啊，男人嘴角不由痕迹抽动了一下，有那么一瞬间克莉丝多差点以为他要翻个白眼，但最后还是那副高高在上的冷酷模样，一只手扣住她的后脑勺逼着她往前一挪，尚未完全勃起的阳物弹性十足一下打在克莉丝多的下巴上，发出了色情意味十足的“啪”一声轻响，男人略一挺跨让龟头蹭上少女花瓣一般的娇嫩嘴唇，稍显不耐说：“别跟我装傻，没用——不知道口交是什么吗？长这么大了黄色网站没上过？我可不信——嘴张开，乖乖含着。”  
说完，压在克莉丝多后脑的手骤然加了力道，她根本来不及反应就“唔呜”一下硬是被塞了小半根肉棒入口，饶是没完全充血硬起也体积不小，克莉丝多被噎得眼泪一下就挤出了眼角，“呜呜”挣扎个不停试图用舌头将其顶出，却没想到不得其法一通乱搅反而令那粗壮肉根在口中又勃起硬挺了少许，男人在她口腔带来的温热紧致快感中舒适地叹息一声，上半身放松仰躺靠上沙发的椅背，修长的手时而一下没一下推着她的脑袋掌握深入的节奏，一边悠然指点道：“很好，就这样，把喉咙的肌肉放松——记得把牙齿管好，要是敢趁机咬人的话……会是什么下场你应该明白的吧，嗯？”  
克莉丝多根本别无他法，只能委屈巴巴地伺候那根凶器，要命的是越给他口交那东西就硬得越发厉害，到后来光是露在外面的部分她都要用两只手一起才能握下，更别提嘴里偶尔戳刺到嗓子令她生理性干呕又呕不出的硕大顶端，她被噎得泪流满面却逃也逃不开，到最后也只能认命了含着那硬物专心舔舐吮吸，好在男人的东西虽然看着狰狞吓人，人却是爱干净讲卫生的，估计是早上醒来就清洗过，除了尿道口没法控制分泌出带着丝丝咸味的前精之外倒完全没有什么异味，脑袋被压着深喉的时候克莉丝多鼻尖偶尔靠近他胯下一丛浓密毛发甚至还隐约能闻到沐浴露清爽的香味——也是多亏如此，才没让她难受得真吐出来。  
快射吧，应该快射了吧……  
她只能在心里欲哭无泪地祈祷，即便深知这是不可能的事——好歹人家可是靠这口吃饭的，而且历经昨晚之后克莉丝多怎会不清楚对方持久到堪称可怕的耐力，当她已经不仅是嘴巴发麻嗓子剧痛、后来到连意识都开始昏昏沉沉的时候，男人才轻呼一口气放开她，已经硬如铁棍的肉刃浸满了她的唾液湿淋淋泛着水光“啵”一声从克莉丝多嘴里抽出，随后提着她的肩往上一带，让其坐上自己的大腿，接着低头示意，分明是要她自己坐上来的意思。  
“呜咳咳——这、这不行！不可能的……我……”克莉丝多拼命咳嗽，才从刚才的窒息中勉强缓过一点，眼见这架势顿时脸色煞白：“太大了……绝对不行……会死的……”  
“昨晚都插进去了，怎么不行？”男人看着身量偏瘦，可力气大得惊人，拎她如拎小鸡一样完全忽视那点反抗的小劲儿，一下就把克莉丝多拽过去将怒胀的性器狠狠抵上她被迫大开的双腿之间，都准备霸王硬上弓了，可看她怕得瑟瑟发抖面无血色也不似作伪，手指轻巧一挑便深入裙下略一勾挑，旋即蹙眉：“你还没湿？”  
吓都吓死了，湿个鬼啊！而且从她被迫肉偿开始才几分钟，昨晚可是先缠绵温存循序渐进了近一个小时才进入正题——那都还是在她有媚药加持这个大前提之下，要是现在这个状态被插进去，不tm阴道撕裂哗哗流血才怪！  
少女一双饱含幽怨的泪眼望着他，男人却铁石心肠不为所动，反倒嘲笑一声：“喂，搞清楚，现在是你来伺候我，还在指望什么温柔体贴的前戏不成？”  
话虽这么说，他抓着克莉丝多后腰的手倒是松开了，男人空出双手从口袋里掏了烟盒与打火机，点燃一根却迟迟不吸，而是用两根手指轻轻夹着举在一旁，一派悠闲说道：“来吧，自慰给我看。不愿意做也无所谓——更准确地说：对我来说是无所谓。”  
他面带高傲的冷笑，看着浑身僵硬的克莉丝多继续说：“给你个机会准备准备，要不要把握你自己决定——反正等到这根烟烧完，我可就要开始操你了。”  
事已至此无论是哭泣还是求饶都毫无用处，而且虽然才认识这个男人，克莉丝多却已经了解到这个外表如何万中无一的俊美潇洒、内里就如何相应恶劣糟糕的家伙绝对说到做到，因此她在这种情况下反而冷静了不少，她死死盯着他手里燃烧了一截绿豆大小的香烟，深吸一口气，把手伸向了自己的裙内。  
“嘶……”  
到底是初经人事的身子耐力不足又过度敏感，昨晚才挨过一番狠操的小穴不光内部隐隐不适，指腹才轻轻碰上外侧有点红肿的蚌肉就让克莉丝多一个激灵，差点没腰一软栽在男人身上。但一点点烧成灰烬的香烟可不会等人，身下这个混蛋男人更是没有丁点怜香惜玉的意思，克莉丝多吸着冷气勉强稳住自己，无师自通把手指舔湿转而去小心翼翼揉还没被折腾过分的阴蒂，快感渐渐漫上来令她目光逐渐迷离，腰身也跟着越来越塌下去趴到了男人身上，漆黑雾蒙蒙的眼睛倒映着另一双星河般的灰眸，时间一长竟令她有些不知身在何方，不知不觉看痴了。  
果然，哪怕是干出趁人之危恶意勒索这种事，偏生这副完美的好皮相还是让她喜欢得不得了，克莉丝多绝不肯承认自己居然在这种情况下也让他引诱得浑身发烫，不过短短一夜之间，她的所有敏感点包括性癖爱好都被这个身经百战的男公关给了如指掌，而她内心深处竟然对这种被操控掌握的感觉有一点食髓知味的感觉……  
比如明知对方这是犯罪、勒索也是漏洞百出，可就在连她都没意识到时候，身体却先于大脑无比顺从地选择了示弱配合，更是对这种前所未有的感觉上了瘾……  
那张俊美如神祇的脸孔近在咫尺，她不禁加快了下身揉搓阴蒂的速度，短短的裙子下面已经有隐约湿意沾上男人的大腿，克莉丝多却像被魔怔了般恍然望着他英俊的容颜，突然一抬头主动吻上了男人的嘴唇。  
唇瓣相碰的一瞬间，对方眼里顿时闪过奇异的光芒，男人被亲吻的唇角忽然透出一丝似有似无的笑意，不迎合也不躲避，只是任凭女孩生疏的浅吻细细密密落在唇上，星河般的深灰色眸中有不明的情绪暗暗翻涌。  
“好了，时间到。”  
他突然推开她，克莉丝多吓了一跳愕然扭头去看他的右手——那支烟分明才烧了一半，男人却狡黠眨眼，叼住烟嘴猛吸几口，就令所剩不多的香烟片刻之间燃到了尽头。他随手将烟头一丢，把一股带烟草味的吐息喷在克莉丝多脸上，扬眉一笑的模样性感到不行。  
“那么，我要开始了。”  
也就是同时，克莉丝多早已水液充沛的下身被一根热硬的巨物抵住，他单手抓住少女的臀以不让她逃脱，使力一压，便就着滑溜溜的小缝口顶进去整个龟头与小半茎身。  
“啊、啊…太深了，慢一点——”  
她下意识的求饶顿时换来的是被对方在小屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌：“又忘了是谁伺候谁？可由不得你。”  
男人轻哼，可眼里的笑意却迟迟不散——倒不如说，自从克莉丝多主动献吻之后他对她的态度就好了不是一星半点儿，虽是嘴上硬梆梆不留退路，胯下跟烙铁似的硬物却不再狠命往里顶了，转而小幅度在紧窄的甬道前段抽插，让她逐渐适应了才慢慢继续向里深入，缓慢而不容抗拒地撑开胀满她的身体，粗大狰狞的肉棒直戳腹内，一个硕长一个浅嫩，居然轻易就顶到了尽头的花心。  
“轻点……呜呜、疼……”  
就算意识被隐约勾引开发出了淫浪媚人的一面，可肉体到底还是经验不足，更别提被龟头顶弄子宫口这种连床上经验丰富的女人都大多受不住的激烈交合，克莉丝多只觉得下体那阵仿佛要被撑裂的可怕感觉袭遍四肢百骸，致命的快感伴随着丝丝钝痛一下便夺去了她大半理智，只顾着不断哀声告饶呻吟，嗓音一声比一声甜腻高昂，在连自己都没意识到的时候主动摇着腰肢吞吐那根滚烫的阳具。  
可昨夜才告别处子身的她完全是眼高手低，骑乘这种对女方技巧体力有一定要求的体位哪是新手能随随便便说来就来，结果当然是不多时她就耗尽体力瘫软下去，只剩软趴趴地赖在男人胸前气喘吁吁直哼唧，连句完整的叫床都吐不出了。  
克莉丝多也不想这样，她可知道按这家伙之前的糟糕脾性肯定不带任着她偷懒，也不知是看出她真的没了丝毫力气还是突然良心发现，男人居然一反常态容忍了她力竭耍滑的行径，他一句话没多说，只是狠狠扣着她的腰不断向上挺跨，到后来干脆双臂一捞抱起克莉丝多几步压到床上，不等她稍作喘息，硕大的肉棒便再一次顶上被肏得已微微合不拢的缝口，腰一沉便重新挺入，一下就插得极深。  
“……唔！”  
体位骤然变换，克莉丝多还来不及适应就又一次被狠狠贯穿，而且与骑乘不同的是，前者偏向于因着重力狠命向脆弱娇嫩的宫口不断叩击，到了传统位则是腹腔内那股仿佛要被涨破的感觉更为明显，她害怕地盯着自己的腹部——真的都不知道那里隐约浮现出的可怖形状到底是真实的还是她意淫的幻觉，而男人敏锐察觉了她的情绪之后更是坏心眼用手压住她平坦的小腹，顿时体外与体内同样炙热的事物隔着一层皮肉同时挤压的恐惧与快感席卷全身，正逢龟头狠狠碾过紧闭的花心，强烈的刺激让克莉丝多突然发出一声惊呼，紧跟着就泄了身。  
“呜啊啊——”  
在她攀上巅峰的一瞬间，男人就在那时候俯下身在她耳边说了什么，只是克莉丝多眼前白茫茫耳朵里也全是血液轰鸣的声音根本没听清，等那股要命劲儿过去了逐渐回过神，才发现对方不知何时已经停了抽插的动作，正不太高兴俯视着她：“我刚才说的话，你听到了吗？”  
“对、对不起……”克莉丝多匆匆道歉，男人眯眼瞅了她满面潮红的狼狈模样半晌，没好气翻个白眼，猛一下恶意地捏了捏她充血凸出来的小小阴蒂，在克莉丝多如遭雷击又疼又爽身子一缩的间隙，嘲弄道：“这就高潮了？……算了，不耐操的小家伙——我再说一次，再记不住可有你受的。”  
她急忙小鸡啄米点头，集中全部精神听着男人重新低头，吐出的热息令她尚处余韵的身体打了个颤。  
“Sirius”  
那阵令人揪心痒痒的气流一触即离，对方已经直起身子，貌似满不在乎瞥了她一眼：“以后在床上不准再乱喊——只许叫这个名字，明白了？”  
“……Sirius？”克莉丝多茫然跟着重复一遍，在男人似要露出满意的微笑时忽然傻乎乎问了一句：“……是你的花名吗？”  
“让你失望了，真名。”名为天狼星的英俊男人冲她恶狠狠呲了呲一排白牙，“还好意思问，Crystal，小水晶——你这才更像花名呢！”  
她没爹没妈嘛，名字俗一点又怎么了，贱名好养活，谁让人家老邓也不给起个有文化的，要是能选谁还不想有个啥伊丽莎白维多利亚之类一听就牛逼的名呢，她还能怎样。  
克莉丝多默默腹诽，引来一见她发呆就来气的男人毫无征兆一记猛用力的深顶，被弄得憋不住小声惊叫的同时才想起来自己下边还含着人家的肉棍，穴口那一圈都被撑的快发麻了也不怨她没反应过来，男人却丝毫没有怜香惜玉的打算，硬是抬起她的大腿折起来压向克莉丝多胸前，人也跟着重重压上来：“说了不许再乱喊，这可是你自找的！”  
就在他准备大开大合一逞兽欲的前一刻，突然响起的电话铃吓得两人同时一个激灵，克莉丝多立刻把屁股往后挪要他赶紧拔出去，男人不耐烦啧了一声，却直接一把将人抱起来，让她两条腿章鱼似的缠在他腰上，干脆就维持着操弄她的姿势走过去拿起听筒夹在肩上固定，下边还在缓慢有力地小幅度抽插进出：“喂？”  
克莉丝多死死咬着他肩上的衣服努力不让自己叫出声，别说离得极尽能听到电话对面，就是靠猜她都想到这个时间肯定是前台打电话来催退房，而男人的嗓音虽有性事中难免的略显不稳，但大体还是一时听不出异状，等听筒那头询问完了，才沉声回答道：  
“嗯，不用退……续住一天，房费先从押金里扣吧。”  
“——呜！！”  
克莉丝多本来还紧闭双眼强忍着，结果一听这个顿时急了，俩小腿在半空玩命乱蹬要从他身上下去，突然的剧烈运动连带内部也跟着收紧，男人被她夹得倒吸一口气，只得匆匆撂了电话托着她小屁股报复地大力一插，克莉丝多一下就软了下去，抱着他肩膀委屈巴巴地嚷嚷：“为什么要说续住——我真的没钱了啊！！”  
男人又气又笑瞪着她，克莉丝多已经破罐破摔一口咬在他脖子上——但到底还是怕惹恼这要命的债主没敢下死口，反而麻麻痒痒跟小猫似的，她越想越难过，都要快哭了：“你工作的地方在哪里，再这么下去干脆我也去站街算了，呜……”  
男人煞有其事点点头：“好主意。”  
说着他居然直接拔出来把她放回床上，顺手就掏出她压在枕头下面的手机，拽着克莉丝多完全反抗不能的小爪子硬是解了个锁，随后把自己的手机也拿出来扫了个码，只听叮咚一声，男人兴高采烈一扬眉毛：“好了。”  
而克莉丝多目瞪口呆盯着屏幕上余额后面突然多出来的数字，半晌才结结巴巴地说：“你……你不是男公关吗……为什么……”  
——为什么还反过来倒找给她钱啊！既然如此之前那一连串又吓唬她又拍裸照又威胁肉偿的又算什么啊！！  
男人故作惊讶：“我是男公关没错，可我从没说过我穷啊？”  
他想了想，接着跟着躺上床伸了个懒腰，顺手就把她揽过去跟抱枕似的蹭了蹭，克莉丝多忽然诡异地觉得他这套动作好像一只狗，对方又悠悠地说：“反正我只是一个攒够了钱准备不干了的夜店牛郎嘛，因为昨晚被白嫖了血本无归，一气之下干脆直接从良——正好你决定下海，那我就是你第一个客人，那笔钱就当我单独包下你呗。”  
“？？？？”  
克莉丝多满头问号，虽然还搞不清状况，但突然想起之前最在意的事，赶紧问：“那照片是不是可以删了？”  
“什么照片？”男人反倒疑惑看着她好久，这才反应过来一拍脑门失笑，拿出手机举到她面前，克莉丝多定睛一看——那画面上白花花的肉体哪里是她，分明只是一张从某个不知名黄片里截出来的图而已！  
“谁让某些小家伙笨，傻得连自己裸体都不认识呢。”她一脸吃瘪，男人还恶劣地嘲笑她。  
——所以到底是谁嫖谁啊喂！！  


—————————————————  
【背景：毕业年的小莉愁找实习】

狗子：（快乐地）这有啥愁的啊来我帮你搞定！

小莉（闷闷不乐）：我不站｜街谢谢 

狗子（假装生气）：说什么呢，爷自从跟了你都放弃大好前途从良了——咳，反正你等消息就是了，小事一桩！

小莉（半信半疑）

【两天后，本地著名黑氏集团发邮件通知小莉参加面试】

小莉：卧槽……

【之后参加面试，小莉被点到名局促不安地进去】

黑氏集团总裁：雷古勒斯·布莱克

小雷总裁（面无表情）：……小莉：（看见那张脸，呆滞）……………………

【发挥极差，其他人事窃窃私语，纷纷摇头】

小雷总裁：（还是面无表情）……你被录取了。

人事们：………………………… 小莉：…………………… 【回去之后】

狗子（得意洋洋）：我说什么来着，小事一桩！不用太谢我，老规矩，肉｜偿～小莉：……（三观裂了）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
